Участник:Vald/Список религий
Список религий Авраамические религии монотеистические религии, происходящие из общей древней семитской традиции, восходящей к легендарному патриарху семитских племён Аврааму. Bábism * Azali Bahá'í Faith Christianity Catholicism ; Western * Chinese Patriotic Catholic Association * Independent Catholic Churches ** Brazilian Catholic Apostolic Church ** Heenum Catholic Church ** Philippine Independent Church (In communion with the Anglican Church and the Union of Utrecht) ** Polish National Catholic Church * Old Catholicism ** Union of Utrecht (In communion with the Anglican Church) ** Liberal Catholic Church * Roman Catholicism (Latin Rite) ** Sui iuris (Including Byzantine Rite churches) ** Traditionalist Catholicism ; Eastern * Eastern Catholicism (Eastern Churches in Communion with Rome) * Eastern Orthodoxy ** Eastern Orthodox Church *** Bulgarian Orthodox Church *** Georgian Orthodox Church *** Greek Orthodox Church *** Romanian Orthodox Church *** Russian Orthodox Church *** Serbian Orthodox Church *** Ukrainian Orthodox Church * Oriental Orthodoxy ** Armenian Apostolic Church ** Coptic Orthodox Church ** Ethiopian Orthodox Church * Syriac Christianity ** Assyrian Church of the East ** Indian Orthodox Church *** Malankara Orthodox Syrian Church (In full communion with the Oriental Orthodox Church) *** Syriac Orthodox Church (In full communion with the Oriental Orthodox Church) ** Mar Thoma Church (In full communion with the Anglican Church in India) ** Syriac Catholic Church (In full communion with Rome) Protestantism * Anglicanism (via media between the Roman Catholic Church and Protestantism) ** Anglican Communion *** Church of England *** Church of Ireland *** Church of Wales *** Episcopal Church (United States) *** Scottish Episcopal Church * Pre-Lutheran Protestants ** Hussites ** Lollards ** Waldensians * Anabaptists ** Amish ** Brethren in Christ ** Church of the Brethren ** Hutterites ** Mennonites ** Old German Baptist Brethren * Baptists * Brethren * Catholic Apostolic Church * Charismatic movement * Christadelphians * Christian Israelite Church * Unification Church * Christian Science * Dispensationalism * Esoteric Christianity * Evangelicalism * Free Presbyterian Church of Ulster * Lutheranism * Methodism * Messianic Judaism * Most Holy Church of God in Christ Jesus * New Thought * Pentecostalism ** Oneness Pentecostalism * Pietism ** Holiness movement * Reformed churches ** Puritans ** Presbyterianism ** Congregational church * Religious Society of Friends (Quakerism) * Spiritism ** Espiritismo * Swedenborgianism ** Christian Spiritualism * United and uniting churches * Unitarianism * Universalism Restorationism * Adventism ** Millerites ** Sabbatarianism ** Seventh-day Adventists * Christadelphians * Latter Day Saint movement (Mormonism) ** Church of Christ (Temple Lot) ** Community of Christ ** Rigdonites ** The Church of Jesus Christ (Bickertonite) ** The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (a.k.a. LDS) *** Fundamentalist Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (a.k.a. FLDS) ** The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (Strangite) * Iglesia ni Cristo * Jehovah's Witnesses * Restoration Movement Gnosticism ; Christian Gnosticism * Ebionites * Cerdonians ** Marcionism (not entirely Gnostic) * Colorbasians * Simonians ; Early Gnosticism * Borborites * Cainites * Carpocratians * Ophites * Hermeticism ; Medieval Gnosticism * Cathars * Bogomils * Paulicianism * Tondrakians ; Persian Gnosticism * Mandaeanism * Manichaeism ** Bagnolians ; Syrian-Egyptic Gnosticism * Sethians ** Basilidians ** Thomasines ** Valentinians *** Bardesanites Islam ; Kalam Schools * Ash'ari * Kalam * Maturidi * Murji'ah * Mu'tazili ; Kharijite * Ibadi (Only surviving sect) * Azraqi * Harūriyya * Sufri ; Shia Islam * Ismailism ** Mustaali / Bohra ** Nizari * Jafari ** Twelvers ** Alawites ** Alevi / Bektashi * Zaiddiyah ; Sufism * Bektashi * Chishti * Mevlevi * Naqshbandi * Tariqah * Quadiriyyah * Suhrawardiyya * Tijani * Universal Sufism ** Dances of Universal Peace ; Sunni Islam * Hanafi ** Berailvi ** Deobandi * Hanbali * Maliki * Shafi'i ; Groups claiming to be Muslim, although not considered as such by the mainstream Muslims. * Ahl-e Haqq (Yarsan) * Ahmadiyya * Druze * Nation of Islam * Moorish Science Temple of America * United Submitters International * Zikri Иудаизм ; Rabbinic Judaism * Orthodox Judaism ** Haredi Judaism ** Hasidic Judaism ** Modern Orthodox Judaism * Conservative Judaism ** Masorti ** Conservadox Judaism *** Union for Traditional Judaism * Reform Judaism * Progressive Judaism ** Liberal Judaism ; Karaite Judaism ; Modern Non-Rabbinic Judaism * Alternative Judaism * Humanistic Judaism (not always identified as a religion) * Jewish Renewal * Reconstructionist Judaism ; Historical groups * Essenes * Pharisees (ancestor of Rabbinic Judaism) * Sadducees (possible ancestor of Karaite Judaism) * Zealots ** Sicarii ; Sects that believed Jesus was a prophet * Ebionites * Elkasites * Nazarenes * Sabbateans ** Frankists Rastafari movement Mandaeans and Sabians * Mandaeism * Sabians ** Sabians of Harran ** Mandaean Nasaraean Sabeans Samaritanism Unitarian Universalism Indian religions Religions that originated in India and religions and traditions related to, and descended from, them. Hinduism * Agama Hindu Dharma * Hindu revivalism * Lingayatism * Hindu reform movements ** Arya Samaj ** Brahmo Samaj * Shaivism * Shaktism * Tantrism * Smartism * Vaishnavism ** Gaudiya Vaishnavism *** ISKCON (Hare Krishna) ; Major schools and movements of Hindu philosophy * Nyaya * Purva mimamsa * Samkhya * Vaisheshika * Vedanta (Uttara Mimamsa) ** Advaita Vedanta ** Integral Yoga ** Vishishtadvaita ** Dvaita Vedanta * Yoga ** Ashtanga Yoga ** Bhakti Yoga ** Hatha yoga ** Siddha Yoga ** Tantric Yoga Buddhism * Nikaya schools (which have historically been called Hinayana in the West) ** Theravada *** Sri Lankan Amarapura Nikaya *** Sri Lankan Siam Nikaya *** Sri Lankan Ramañña Nikaya *** Bangladeshi Sangharaj Nikaya *** Bangladeshi Mahasthabir Nikaya *** Burmese Thudhamma Nikaya **** Vipassana tradition of Mahasi Sayadaw and disciples *** Burmese Shwekyin Nikaya *** Burmese Dvaya Nikaya *** Thai Maha Nikaya **** Dhammakaya Movement *** Thai Thammayut Nikaya **** Thai Forest Tradition ***** Tradition of Ajahn Chah * Mahayana ** Humanistic Buddhism ** Madhyamaka *** Prāsangika *** Svatantrika *** Sanlun (Three Treatise school) **** Sanron *** Maha-Madhyamaka (Jonangpa) ** Nichiren *** Nichiren Shū *** Nichiren Shōshū *** Nipponzan Myōhōji *** Soka Gakkai ** Pure Land *** Jodo Shu *** Jodo Shinshu ** Tathagatagarbha *** Daśabhūmikā (absorbed into Huayan) *** Huayan ( ) **** Hwaeom **** Kegon ** Tiantai *** Tendai *** Cheontae ** Yogācāra *** Cittamatra in Tibet *** Wei-Shi (Consciousness-only school) or Faxiang (Dharma-character school) **** Beopsang **** Hossō ** Chan / Zen / Seon / Thien *** Caodong **** Sōtō ***** Keizan line ***** Jakuen line ***** Giin line *** Linji **** Rinzai **** Ōbaku **** Fuke Zen **** Won Buddhism: Korean Reformed Buddhism *** Kwan Um School of Zen *** Sanbo Kyodan * Vajrayana ** Shingon Buddhism ** Tibetan Buddhism *** Bön *** Gelukpa *** Kagyupa **** Dagpo Kagyu ***** Karma Kagyu ***** Barom Kagyu ***** Tsalpa Kagyu ***** Phagdru Kagyu ***** Drikung Kagyu ***** Drukpa Kagyu **** Shangpa Kagyu *** Nyingmapa *** Sakyapa **** Jonangpa * New Buddhist movements ** Aum Shinrikyo (now known as Aleph) ** Diamond Way ** Friends of the Western Buddhist Order ** New Kadampa Tradition ** Share International ** True Buddha School ** Vipassana movement Jainism * Digambara * Shvetambara Sikhism * Khalsa ** Nihang * Namdhari or Kuka Sikhs * Sahajdhari Sikh * Ravidasi Ayyavazhi Din-i-Ilahi Persian religions * Manichaeism * Mazdakism * Yazdânism ** Alevi ** Yarsani ** Yazidi * Zoroastrianism ** Zurvanism East Asian religions Confucianism * Neo-Confucianism * New Confucianism Shinto Taoism Other * Caodaism * Chondogyo * Chinese folk religion * Falun Gong * I-Kuan Tao * Jeung San Do * Legalism * Mohism * Seicho-No-Ie * Tenrikyo * Oomoto African diasporic religions African diasporic religions are a number of related religions that developed in the Americas among African slaves and their descendants in various countries of the Caribbean Islands and Latin America, as well as parts of the southern United States. They derive from African traditional religions, especially of West and Central Africa, showing similarities to the Yoruba religion in particular. * Batuque * Candomblé * Dahomey mythology * Haitian mythology * Kumina * Macumba * Mami Wata * Obeah * Oyotunji * Quimbanda * Santería (Lukumi) * Umbanda * Vodou Indigenous traditional religions Traditionally, these faiths have all been classified "Pagan", but scholars prefer the terms "indigenous/primal/folk/ethnic religions". African ; West Africa * Akan mythology * Ashanti mythology (Ghana) * Dahomey (Fon) mythology * Efik mythology (Nigeria, Cameroon) * Igbo mythology (Nigeria, Cameroon) * Isoko mythology (Nigeria) * Yoruba mythology (Nigeria, Benin) ; Central Africa * Bushongo mythology (Congo) * Bambuti (Pygmy) mythology (Congo) * Lugbara mythology (Congo) ; East Africa * Akamba mythology (East Kenya) * Dinka mythology (Sudan) * Lotuko mythology (Sudan) * Masai mythology (Kenya, Tanzania) ; Southern Africa * Khoikhoi mythology * Lozi mythology (Zambia) * Tumbuka mythology (Malawi) * Zulu mythology (South Africa) American * Abenaki mythology * Anishinaabe * Aztec mythology * Blackfoot mythology * Cherokee mythology * Chickasaw mythology * Choctaw mythology * Creek mythology * Crow mythology * Ghost Dance * Guarani mythology * Haida mythology * Ho-Chunk mythology (aka: Winnebago) * Hopi mythology * Huron mythology (aka: Wyandot) * Inca mythology * Inuit mythology * Iroquois mythology * Kwakiutl mythology * Lakota mythology * Leni Lenape mythology * Longhouse religion * Mapuche mythology * Maya mythology * Midewiwin * Miwok * Native American Church * Navajo mythology * Nootka mythology * Ohlone mythology * Olmec mythology * Pomo mythology * Pawnee mythology * Salish mythology * Selk'nam religion * Seneca mythology * Tsimshian mythology * Urarina * Ute mythology * Zuni mythology Eurasian ; Asian * Bön * Chinese mythology * Japanese mythology * Koshinto * Siberian Shamanism * Tengriism ; European * Estonian mythology * Eskimo religion * Finnish mythology and Finnish paganism * Hungarian folk religion * Sami religion (including the Noaidi) * Tadibya Oceania/Pacific * Australian Aboriginal mythology * Austronesian beliefs ** Balinese mythology ** Javanese beliefs ** Melanesian mythology ** Micronesian mythology *** Modekngei *** Nauruan indigenous religion ** Philippine mythology *** Anito *** Gabâ *** Kulam ** Polynesian mythology *** Hawaiian mythology *** Maori mythology **** Maori religion *** Rapa Nui mythology **** Moai **** Tangata manu Cargo cults * John Frum * Johnson cult * Prince Philip Movement * Vailala Madness Historical polytheism Ancient Near Eastern * Ancient Egyptian religion * Ancient Semitic religions * Mesopotamian mythology ** Arabian mythology (pre-Islamic) ** Babylonian and Assyrian religion *** Babylonian mythology *** Chaldean mythology ** Canaanite mythology *** Canaanite religion ** Hittite mythology ** Persian mythology ** Sumerian mythology Indo-European * Proto-Indo-Iranian religion ** Zoroastrianism ** Historical Vedic religion * Baltic polytheism * Celtic polytheism ** Brythonic mythology ** Gaelic mythology * Germanic polytheism ** Anglo-Saxon religion ** Norse religion ** Continental Germanic religion * Greek polytheism * Hungarian polytheism * Finnish polytheism * Roman polytheism * Slavic polytheism Hellenistic * Mystery religions ** Eleusinian Mysteries ** Mithraism ** Orphism * Pythagoreanism * Gallo-Roman religion Neopaganism New Age, Esotericism, Mysticism * Anthroposophy * Christian mysticism * Esoteric Christianity * Hindu mysticism * Martinism * Meher Baba * National Socialism and Occultism * Occultism * Rosicrucian ** Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis ** Ancient Order of the Rosicrucians ** Rosicrucian Fellowship * Surat Shabd Yoga ** Tantra *** Ananda Marga Tantra-Yoga * Sufism * Thelema Left-Hand Path * Luciferianism * Satanism * Setianism Magic * Hoodoo (Rootwork) ** New Orleans Voodoo * Kulam - Filipino witchcraft * Pow-wow * Seiðr - Norse sorcery * Vaastu Shastra * Witchcraft Magick (Aleister Crowley) * Magick ** Chaos magick ** Enochian magick ** Demonolatry magick *** Goetia New religious movements Jediism Church of Jediism * The International Church of Jediism * The Jedi Realist Community Shinshukyo * Church of World Messianity * PL Kyodan * Seicho-No-Ie * Oomoto * Konkokyo * Tenrikyo Fictional religions Parody or mock religions * Church of Euthanasia * Church of the SubGenius * Летающий Макаронный Монстр * Invisible Pink Unicorn * Kibology * Landover Baptist Church * Iglesia Maradoniana * Last Thursday Others * Deism * Unitarian Universalism * Discordianism * Ethical Culture * Fellowship of Reason * Humanism * Secular Humanism * Juche * Subud Other categorisations By demographics * List of religious populations By area * Religion in Africa * Religion in North America * Religion in South America * Religion in Asia * Religion in Australia * Religion in Europe * Oceania / Pacific * Religion by country ** List of state-established religions ** Christianity by country *** Roman Catholicism by country *** Protestantism by country ** Islam by country ** Buddhism by country ** Hinduism by country ** Judaism by country, Jewish population ** Sikhism by country * Buddhism by region See also * List of religious organizations * Lists of people by belief * Mythology * Civil religion * Mystery religion * Shamanism * Totemism Примечания Ссылки * Statistics on religious belief or adherence Категория:Религия ar:ملحق:قائمة الديانات والعقائد be-x-old:Сьпіс рэлігіяў cs:Seznam náboženství cy:Rhestr crefyddau de:Liste von Religionen und Weltanschauungen el:Κατάλογος θρησκειών en:List of religions and spiritual traditions es:Teísmos eo:Listo de Religioj fa:فهرست نام دین‌ها fy:List fan religys gd:Creideamh hr:Dodatak:Popis religija id:Daftar agama jv:Daftar Agama mk:Листа на религии nl:Lijst van religies ja:宗教一覧 nds:Religionen vun de Welt pt:Anexo:Lista de religiões e tradições espirituais simple:List of religions sl:Seznam religij in duhovnih tradicij sr:Списак религија sh:Lista religija i duhovnih tradicija fi:Luettelo uskonnoista ta:உலகின் சமயங்கள் zh:世界宗教列表